sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V0 Students
Version 0, the final test run of SOTF before Version 1, saw sixty tenth grade students hailing from Aberthol High School and William G. Latham High School forced to compete in a prototype death game. The winner, Sydney Morvran, failed to kill anyone, and as such was thrown back into V1, where he perished. V0 was set on the same island as V1, and some evidence of the game remained for V1 students to encounter. Below is available information about the V0 students, arranged by number. Historically, V0 characters had their own pages, made by Megami with an eye towards detailing that version; as the project is long-abandoned, however, what remains has been consolidated here to reduce wiki bloat. =Male Students= B01: Nash, Harvey Name: Nash, Harvey Gender: Male Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Appearance: '''Tall and lanky, Harvey stands at 6'0" and weighs 130 pounds, leaving little meat on his bones. His hair is light brown in color and comes down past his chin, not quite to his shoulders. It is always groomed, but he never styles it. During physical activities, Harvey tends to pull it up in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes. His eyes are dark green and unremarkable in appearance, and his eyebrows are thick and flat. His nose is on the large side, and his lips are thin and narrow. Harvey has worn braces since last year, and his formerly crooked teeth are now straight. In terms of attire, his wardrobe is kind of drab, and he's usually seen in various brands of jeans and plain shirts -- typically dark in color. On the day of the Aberthol abduction, Harvey was wearing a thin, long-sleeved black turtleneck, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pair of non-namebrand black and white tennis shoes. '''Designated Weapon: '''Sickle '''Other: *Sydney Morvran was friends with Harvey since grade school. Harvey considered Sydney to be his best friend, and was rarely seen without him. The two boys became even closer friends when Harvey stepped in as a confidant to Syd after his older brother committed suicide. *Eugene Myles, Ralphie Riggs, and Jessica Bright were part of Harvey's clique. *Harvey was originally created by Kaishi, and was shown in Sydney's flashbacks during early parts of the Version 1 game. During the flashbacks, Harvey's last name is not revealed, and his appearance is not described. B02: Rin, Gregory "Greg" Name: Rin, Gregory "Greg" Gender: Male Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: '''Fork '''Other: *Greg is one of the students featured in the video shown to the students of Barry Coleson High School during v1's prologue. B03: Riggs, Ralph "Ralphie" Name: Riggs, Ralph "Ralphie" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Polish WIST-94 B04: Edwards, Brennan Name: Edwards, Brennan Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: '''Beretta Px4 Storm Pistol '''Other: *Brennan had a twin brother named Kevin, his polar opposite in practically every way. Brennan used Kevin to keep himself "in" with the popular crowd at William G. Latham High School, despite not being well-liked by most of his classmates. *Brennan is the student killed in the video played during the V1 prologue. *Brennan had an abrasive personality, and it was not uncommon to hear he'd found his way into the principal's office or had gotten suspended again for spraying graffiti on the walls or smoking in the bathrooms. B05: Knight, Alexander "Alex" Name: Knight, Alexander "Alex" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Switchblade B06: Edwards, Kevin Name: Edwards, Kevin Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Browning Hi-Power Other: *Brennan Edwards was Kevin's twin brother. Brennan rode the coattails of Kevin's popularity for as long as anyone could remember. Kevin never seemed to notice this, however, and the two boys were close friends. Kevin was very protective of his brother. *Popular and athletic, Kevin was the object of unrequited affection for many of his female classmates. Several of them often referred to him as being the "total package." Well-liked by his classmates and easy to get along with, Kevin was the opposite of his twin brother, Brennan, in practically every way. B07: Sevenstar, Colton "Colt" Name: Sevenstar, Colton "Colt" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Crowbar B08: Newton, James "Jimmy" Name: Newton, James "Jimmy" Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Splitting Maul B09: Douglas, Martin Name: Douglas, Martin Gender: Male Age: Fourteen 14 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Size 15 Kleats B10: Grey, Patrick Name: Grey, Patrick Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Cordless Drill B11: Lee, Parker Name: Lee, Parker Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Machete B12: Manchester, William "Will" Name: Manchester, William "Will" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Butcher Knife B13: Sydney Morvran For a full summary of Sydney's time in SOTF, see his V1 page. B14: Lawrence, Ryan Name: Lawrence, Ryan Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Browning Auto-5 B15: Eastwood, Tyler Name: Eastwood, Tyler Gender: Male Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Crosscut Saw B16: Grayson, Isaac "Ike" Name: Grayson, Isaac "Ike" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Hedgeclippers B17: Bradshaw, Micah Name: Bradshaw, Micah Gender: Male Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Caulk B18: Stone, Zachary "Zach" Name: Stone, Zachary "Zach" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Browning 9mm B19: McDaniel, Jonathan Name: McDaniel, Jonathan Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Broad Axe B20: Hawke, Nicholas "Nick" Name: Hawke, Nicholas "Nick" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Crossbow B21: Elmore, Anthony Name: Elmore, Anthony Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Chainsaw B22: Jackson, Todd Name: Jackson, Todd Gender: Male Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Piano Wire Other: *Todd was frequently bullied in school due to his rather obnoxious personality, and on the day of the William G. Latham High School abduction, was boasting a crooked nose and a black left eye. B23: Staton, Christopher "Chris" Name: Staton, Christopher "Chris" Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: SPAS-12 Shotgun B24: Steele, Andrew Name: Steele, Andrew Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Broadsword B25: Andrews, Lukas "Luke" Name: Andrews, Lukas "Luke" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Golf Club B26: Salas, Lorenzo "Enzo" Name: Salas, Lorenzo "Enzo" Gender: Male Age: Eighteen 18 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Boxcutter B27: Vaughan, Derek Name: Vaughan, Derek Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Meat Hook B28: Villegas, Jorge Name: Villegas, Jorge Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Drum Sticks x2 B29: Myles, Eugene Name: Myles, Eugene Gender: Male Age: FIfteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: MAC-10 B30: Jennings, Dustin "D.J." Name: Jennings, Dustin "D.J." Gender: Male Age: Seventeen 17 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Cheese Grater B31: Roberts, Ashley "Ash" Name: Roberts, Ashley "Ash" Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Monk's Spade =Female Students= G01: Reed, Vanessa "Nessa" Name: Reed, Vanessa "Nessa" Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Hammer G02: Thomas, Kaylee Name: Thomas, Kaylee Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Wire Cutter G03: Carter, Jamie Name: Carter, Jamie Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Meat Cleaver G04: McGee, Aaliyah Name: McGee, Aaliyah Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Meteor Hammer G05: Lewis, Amber Name: Lewis, Amber Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Playing Cards G06: Bodine, Sheryl Name: Bodine, Sheryl Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Handcuffs G07: Summers, Natalie Name: Summers, Natalie Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Beretta Xtrema2 G08: Hawthorne, Christie Name: Hawthorne, Christie Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Quarterstaff G09: Bright, Jessica "Jess" Name: Bright, Jessica "Jess" Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Hunting Knife G10: Grayson, Chloe Name: Grayson, Chloe Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Wooden Baseball Bat G11: Treadway, Ashley Name: Treadway, Ashley Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Skillet G12: Brewer, Emily Name: Brewer, Emily Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Extra-Large First Aid Kit G13: Ryans, Cybil Name: Ryans, Cybil Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Blowgun + Darts x12 G14: Gage, Meggan Name: Gage, Meggan Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Taser Other: *Sheryl Bodine was Meggan's best friend. G15: Lockhart, Hannah Name: Lockhart, Hannah Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: S&W Double-Action .45 ACP G16: Sterling, Lilly Name: Sterling, Lilly Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Smoke Grenades x8 G17: Alexander, Paige Name: Alexander, Paige Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 Extra Curricular Activity: Cheerleading School: Aberthol High School Appearance: The object of affection for many, Paige stands at approximately 5'6" and weighs in around 120 pounds. Her hair is long and honey blonde in color and reaches down to nearly the small of her back. During cheer practice or at games, it is usually pulled up in a ponytail and accentuated with maroon and white ribbons, but during regular school hours and outside of school, she tends to leave her hair down. Her eyes are a transfixing blue in color and her brows are thin and arched, accentuating the contours of her face nicely. Her nose is small and buttonlike and her lips are full, wide, and always done in a light pink hue. Her face is thin and her cheekbones are high, giving her what would be a much more mature appearance if not for her large, wide eyes that seem to convey some sort of childlike innocence behind them. In terms of body structure, Paige could be described as having "padding in all the right places". She's got the type of figure that every girl desires and every guy wants -- she's relatively large (for her size) chested with a small waist and wide hips, not to mention legs for days. Overall, Paige is the type of girl everyone wants to be, but she herself seems blind to her own beauty. Biography: Paige is the only child of Tyler and Jessica Alexander and a native of Clifton Park, New York. Even as a small child, Paige had what could best be described as a "fairytale life". The husband, the wife, the bouncing baby girl, the cute little dog in the two story house with the white picket fence. That was the life that Paige Alexander lived. Her parents, while not obscenely rich, definitely fell into the upper-middle class category, and so Paige never went without. In fact, the only notable thing that happened during Paige's childhood occurred when she was ten and Dyne, the golden retriever that she had grown up with, was hit by a car. Paige spent the next two weeks straight in her room crying. Paige has always been an emotional, compassionate person by nature. While she may not be empathetic to the problems of others, she's the type of girl who cries during sad scenes in movies (she bawled hysterically the day she watched Titanic). Of course, this particular personality trait, while harmless on its own, also means that Paige has a tendency to be a bit of a drama queen. For example, earlier during the year, when she found out one of her fellow cheerleaders had been talking about her behind her back, she blew things out of proportion and confronted the other girl before bawling hysterically in the locker room for hours on end. Paige's best friend is fellow cheerleader Kirsten Rhodes. They've known one another since third grade and have always been very close. It can't exactly be said that Paige confides in Kirsten (it's usually the other way around), mostly because Paige is the type of person who tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. She's a very bubbly person by nature, but she seems to show the entire world whether she's happy or sad, angry or upset. All in all, she's never been a very subtle person. She's a sweet girl by nature, even if some of her friends would describe her as being a bit clueless. It's not that she's stupid, per se, she makes fairly good grades in school. Moreso, it's the fact that Paige doesn't see outside of her own world. When people dislike her -- a notable example of this would be fellow classmate Cybil Ryans -- Paige never quite understands why. In fact, she tends to respond with something like, "Well, I never did anything to her!" In addition, she has trouble feeling sorry for other people, even if she can see where they're coming from. The way that Paige thinks, the problems and situations she sometimes finds herself in are completely different from anyone else's, and hers are far more important. She tends to see things in black and white. Everything has a simple solution, and things are either right or wrong. It's a quality that's solved many problems as well as caused them. Overall, Paige is just a normal teenage girl. She's a bit shallow and more than a little ditzy, but she's very well-liked in school and gets along quite well with the majority of her classmates. Naturally, there are people who don't like her because she's a cheerleader, or because they think she's "mean" to them, but in reality, Paige is so consumed with her own life and the going-ons that occur in her immediate cliqué that she simply can't see past that and notice what's going on in other people's lives. She seems to love relationship drama, though she herself rarely has any. Throughout high school, she's dated a number of her classmates (mostly jocks), such as Parker Lee, Derek Vaughan, and even Jonathan McDaniel and Chris Staton briefly, but since nearly the beginning of sophomore year she's been with Colt Sevenstar. Designated Weapon: Tire Iron Other: *Paige's athleticism has the potential to aide her in the game, but her ditziness and overall cluelessness is probably going to hinder her greatly throughout the game. There are many people who don't like her for a plethora of reasons, and although she'd probably call you a liar if you told her this, she probably has just as many enemies as she does friends. *Colt Sevenstar was A long-time friend of Paige's and her boyfriend throughout their sophomore year. Their relationship seemed "picture-perfect", but was it really? *Kirsten Rhodes was Paige's best friend since third grade. Kirsten continually confided in Paige, but rarely chose to heed her friend's somewhat misguided advice. *Jonathan McDaniel was a long-time friend and fellow "cliqué" member. Paige and Jonathan dated as freshmen, though this relationship was very shortlived. *Chris Staton was a long-time friend and fellow "cliqué" member. Paige and Chris also dated toward the latter part of freshmen year, but their relationship was even shorter than the one between herself and Jonathan. Nevertheless, they all remained good friends. *Paige dated Parker Lee during the summer before their sophomore year, although it could be considered more of a fling than actually dating. *Derek Vaughan was Paige's boyfriend back in eighth grade, if you could even call it that. Their friendship ended soon after. They just stopped talking sometime around freshman year. *For some reason or another that Paige never quite understood, Cybil Ryans seemed to hate her guts. Paige simply blew it off, commenting that, "That freak thinks anybody who doesn't run to her side when she's rambling on about slitting her wrists is mean." *After Dyne (her golden retriever) got run over when she was ten, Paige's father brought home another retriever puppy, who Paige affectionately named Sunshine. G18: Harris, Kera Name: Harris, Kera Beth Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Katana Other: *Kayla Harris was Kera's little sister, and the object of much of her manipulation. Kayla served as a pawn for Kera, listening to her older sister without ever questioning what she was told to do. What Kera did, Kayla did, and this included everything from extracurriculars to picking on the school's "geeks" and less-fortunate classmates. *Kaylee Thomas, Aaliyah McGee, and Jaclyn Frost were part of Kera's clique. Her relationship with Kaylee was odd, considering the two girls had very little in common. However, they had been friends since they were kids. G19: King, Michaela "Micha" Name: King, Michaela "Micha" Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Trident G20: Harris, Kayla Name: Harris, Kayla Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Butterfly Knife G21: Palafox, Tonya Name: Palafox, Tonya Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Fragmentation Grenades x8 G22: Williams, Rachael Name: Williams, Rachael Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Mauser C96 G23: Rhodes, Kirsten Name: Rhodes, Kirsten Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Global Positioning System (GPS) G24: Preston, Rita Name: Preston, Rita Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Dagger G25: Evans, Regina "Gina" Name: Evans, Regina "Gina" Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Pickaxe G26: Frost, Jaclyn Name: Frost, Jaclyn Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: S&W Sigma 9 G27: Wakefield, Drucilla "Dru" Name: Wakefield, Drucilla "Dru" Tristene Gender: Female Age: Sixteen 16 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Hatchet Other: *Nessa Reed was one of the first friends Dru made after enrolling in Aberthol, and the two girls were very close. *Dru moved to Clifton Park from New York City at the beginning of the school year. G28: Quincy, Elizabeth Name: Quincy, Elizabeth Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 School: William G. Latham High School Designated Weapon: Steak Knife G29: Richards, Coryn Name: Richards, Coryn Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: Aberthol High School Designated Weapon: Sjambok =Partial Death Order= This is the unfinished Death Order of SOTF V0. The V0 Death Order is at this time largely unknown, though some pieces have been gleaned from Sydney's story in V1 and Megami's incomplete write-up. These details are presented below, with unknown death placements omitted: 59th - Natalie Summers throat cut open with a chainsaw by Anthony Elmore 58th - Kaylee Thomas stabbed with a katana by Kera Harris 57th - Elizabeth Quincy pickaxed by Gina Evans ???th - Christie Hawthorne ???th - Brennan Edwards shot by Greg Rin 5th - Eugene Myles shot by Ralphie Riggs 4th - Ralphie Riggs throat opened up by Harvey Nash 3rd - Harvey Nash shot by Jess Bright? RUNNER UP - Jess Bright shot by Eugene Myles/Harvey Nash? WINNER - Sydney Morvran Category:Characters